West Bromwich Albion F.C.
Jeremy Peace | chairman = Jeremy Peace | manager = Slaven Bilić | coach = | currentleague = Championship | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 4th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.wba.co.uk/ }} West Bromwich Albion Football Club, also known as West Brom, The Baggies, The Throstles, Albion or WBA, is an English professional football club based in West Bromwich in the West Midlands. The club was formed in 1878 and has played at its home ground, The Hawthorns, since 1900. The club currently competes in The Championship, the second tier of English football. Albion were one of the founding members of The Football League in 1888 and have spent the majority of their existence in the top tier of English football. They have been champions of England once, in 1919–20, but have had more success in the FA Cup, with five wins. The first came in 1888, the year the league was founded, and the most recent in 1968, their last major trophy. They also won the Football League Cup at the first attempt in 1966. The club's longest consecutive period in the top division was between 1949 and 1973, and from 1986 to 2002 they spent their longest ever spell out of the top division. The 2014–15 season is their ninth season in the top flight since 2002. The team has played in blue and white stripes for most of the club's history. Albion have a number of long-standing rivalries with other West Midland clubs; their traditional rivals have always been Aston Villa, though rivalry also exists with Wolverhampton Wanderers, with whom they contest the Black Country derby. On the 14th of June 2014 it was announced that Alan Irvine would take over the vacant Manager role. Players Current squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main article: West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Managers :''Main article: West Bromwich Albion F.C. managers Honours Domestic Leagues ; Football League First Division (old), Premier League (modern) * Champions: 1919–20 * Runners up: 1924–25, 1953–54 ; Football League Second Division (old), Division One, Football League Championship (modern) * Champions: 1901–02, 1910–11, 2007–08 * Runners up: 1930–31, 1948–49, 2001–02, 2003–04, 2009–10 ; Football League Third Division (old), Division Two, Football League One (modern) * Play-off Winners: 1992–93 Cups ; FA Cup * Winners: 1888, 1892, 1931, 1954, 1968 * Finalists: 1886, 1887, 1895, 1912, 1935 ; League Cup * Winners: 1966 * Finalists: 1967, 1970 ; FA Charity Shield * Winners: 1920, 1954 (shared with Wolves) * Runners-up: 1931, 1968 ; Bass Charity Vase * Winners: 1999, 2000, 2003 ; FA Youth Cup * Winners: 1976 * Finalists: 1955, 1960 ; Tennent Caledonian Cup * Winners: 1977 ; Birmingham Senior Cup * Winners: 1886, 1895, 1988, 1990, 1991, 2012, 2014 * Finalists: 1887, 1888, 1890, 1892, 1894, 1903, 1905, 2002 ; Staffordshire Senior Cup * Winners: 1883, 1886, 1887, 1889, 1900, 1902, 1903, 1924, 1926, 1932, 1933, 1951, 1969 (shared with Stoke City) ; Watney Cup * Finalists: 1971 External links *West Bromwich Albion F.C. Official Website *Zoopla – Official Club Sponsor *West Bromwich Albion F.C. Official Seat Transfer Website *Official Supporters Club *Former Players Association *Women's team *WBA News – Sky Sports *West Brom news from the Birmingham Mail *Albion news from expressandstar.com *Premierleague.com – West Bromwich Albion Category:Clubs Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:Football League Championship clubs